A Flying Chance
by Kemmio
Summary: Max is an experiment at The School, but when a new guy by the name of Fang comes to transfer her to his research lab, will she fall for him? Will he fall for her? Will they be able to be together or will the fact that she is a mutant stop them? FAX! LEMONS IN LATER CHAPTERS!


My name. is Maximum Ride. Well, that's what they call me if not Number #07 or "that mutant bird girl". 'That'.. Ugh. I was not a 'that'. I wasn't an it or a thing or a freak. Well, maybe I was a freak. Hell knows I'm not normal. I call myself Max though. Maximum was to long to write so I decided to do the rebel thing and shorten it. That's right, I can't really write all that good either. After being tested on and learning so little here, I never learned. They didn't think it would matter cause I wouldn't need to learn it.

It was pretty unfair if you ask me. But then again, I wouldn't be leaving my cell. I'd die here from those god damn experiments one day so what was the point of learning it? Why care? I'd never write letters, read, or even see the sunlight. Just beaming lights while they worked on me.

Oh and did I forget to mention? I have the DNA of an avian bird. So from that, I grew wings on my back. Like I'd use them though.

"How about this one? This one doesn't put up much of a fight and it's-" I heard a voice say before it was cut off by a another voice. One I didn't recognize.

"He looks like he is close to death. I want someone who is lively and well." The deep voice said in return. What shocked me was he said 'He' and 'Someone' instead of it. Definitely wasn't a guy from here.

What where they planning? Why did they need someone who was in health? My first thought was transferring to another place, but then I thought for more tests and someone who could take the pain without dying on them.

My head snapped up quickly, my wavy dirty blonde hair brushing back from having my head hanging low and my chocolate eyes starring at the cell door. The steps where getting close. Would I be the one to go? I sure hope not.

"How about this girl right here.. Maximum Ride." The man said reading from my ID card on the wall by the bars. I could see him now.

He had light olive skin, jet black hair that was cut short and a bang covering one eye, onyx eyes, and was well built under that lab coat. I could tell he was from a different place. His coat had black cuffs on them, while ours didn't. Maybe they really where transferring out someone else.

"This?! But-but.. This thing is to feisty and puts up a huge fight! It's very hard to contain, how about I show you to something else!?" The other man spoke to him. Trying to get him to change his mind on wanting me. Like hell. I wanted to leave!

While they argued about me, I stood up and walked over to the bars so some light could shed on me, Having my wings extended a bit for the guy to see them. See how well I was even with the shortage of food I had gotten.

Both of them turned their head to me. The new guy seemed to smirk and stepped closer to the cage. The other was in panic that I'd attack him if he got to close to me. Normally, I would but this was my chance to get out of here.

"You must be Maximum Ride. Don't seem very hard to control to me." He said softly. Tilting his head while he checked out my physical frame.

"It depends.. Are you gonna try and poke me with needles?" I answered back slyly, a grin on my face as well.

"Course not. Let me introduce myself. I'm Fang, I work with a lab called Hivington Falls. We test the ability and the strength of people with genetic DNA. Such as exercise and well, flight speed in your case." Fang gestured to my wings. Good! He likes what he see's. Means I'll get out of here, no doubt about it!

"Oh.. Well I never got to test my speed.. These guys never let me out my cage." My arms extended through the bars to point at the guy. He seemed to flinch a little and move back.

" I see.. Alright. I want her." Fang then turned back to the man. The man seemed to look a bit peeved at me before scratching the back of his to say something.

Before the guy could put up a fight to keep me and say how bad of a choice I was, Fang held up a hand to hush him.

"$80,000 for her." Now me and the guy's mouth was gaped open at Fang's amount.

And with that, the guy left to get something to contain me while I was being transferred. Before I jumped for joy though, Fang was on my mind. Who was the guy really? Why would he pay so much for me? And why was he smirking at me!?

"I think I'll enjoy having you around, Maximum Ride." Fang cooed while leaning against the cell bars, his head turned to the side so he could see me.

"Max," I corrected him quickly. "and I know you will, Fang~" I cooed right back to him by his ear, making us both smile.

Maybe, he wasn't so bad either.. Actually, he was kinda cute..

**So I hope it was good! XD**

**First fic I've done before so tell me what you think!**

**I'd love at least 5 reviews to go on. Don't want to continue something no one wants to read!**


End file.
